deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fox McCloud vs Rocket Raccoon
Fox McCloud vs Rocket Raccoon is a What-if Death Battle. Interlude Wiz: Space mammals are always awesome. BoomStick: Like Fox McCloud, captain of Star Fox. Wiz: And Rocket Raccoon, one of the Guardians of The Galaxy. BoomStick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick, and it is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win....... A Death Battle Fox McCloud Wiz: Fox McCloud is the leader of the mercenary band known as Star Fox BoomStick: He formed the team after losing his father James to Andross. Cause of a stupid pig. Wiz: Fox is determined, and is often described as a fearless hero. BoomStick: His weapon of choice in a laser pistol, that can be charged up for more power. Wiz: He has two G-Diffusers, one allows him to perform supernatural attacks such as the FireFox and Speedy Fox Illusion. The other serves as an all purpose reflector. BoomStick: He also has a Jetpack and usually carries a smarbomb or two with him. When he wants to, he can use his fists and feet to deliver sharp and swift attacks. Wiz: He is a HORRIBLE tactician, preferring to run into things rather than think it through, but even with that, You don't Mess with Fox McCloud. Rocket Raccoon Wiz: Centuries ago, a group of humanoids created a hospital to cure the insane. They left robots in charge. BoomStick: These robots genetically engineered some animals. This included Rocket Raccoon Wiz: The Hulk was tasked with killing them, but liked Rocket and Helped them. He went through a multitude of wars before joining the Guardians of the Galaxy. BoomStick: Being genetically engineered, he superhuman senses. He has no trouble using tooth and claw in combat. Wiz: He is very trigger happy and always has two laser pistols with him at all times. He also wields the Power Blaster. It can Fire off bursts of electrical energy to stun foes. BoomStick: He also has jet boots for flight. He is a MASTER tactician and always adapts to the situation. You don't want to get on his bad side. Rocket: "You Know what I am. A Genius of Myself. Fight Rocket is investigating a planet in the Lylat System. He pauses, and with his keen sense of smell, detects an unknown life form. He draws out a laser pistol and fires. A figure then jumps out. It's Fox! "Trying to kill me" FIGHT Fox opens up with a SFI and then swiftly throws a punch into his ribs. Fox then kicks Rocket in the stomach multiple times. He then does the splits, pushing Rocket far back. Rocket fires at Fox, but Fox uses his reflector to send it right back, hitting Rocket multiple times. Rocket, thinking hard, rushes at Fox and slashes at him, then fires his Lasers at him. Fox charges up a shot, But Rocket fires his power blaster and they both fizz out. They both open fire on each other. Fox is hit while Rocket is not. They attack each other head on and Fox wins the Collision pushing Rocket Back. Fox attaches his Jetpack, and Rocket his jet boots. They do some more head on hits until Fox uses FF. Rocket dodges and Fox is left vulnerable. Rocket fires his power blaster and brings Fox to the Ground. Fox gets up and charges up a charge shot while Rocket lands and fires his lasers. They collide and there is smoke. Out of nowhere Rocket lunges at Fox and knocks his blaster out of his hand. He then fires his lasers into Fox's head, killing him. K.O. Conclusion Wiz:That was a close battle, but Rocket's strategic mind and heavy arsenal sealed the win. BoomStick:Yeah, Brain is usually better than brawn as rocket dodged instead if countering that FF. Wiz: Rocket's superhuman vision could see through the smoke and deal the final blow. BoomStick: Looks like Fox's mind was shot down. Wiz: Really, sigh, the winner is Rocket Raccoon Trivia Who would you be rooting for? Fox McCloud Rocket Raccoon Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Salarok17 Category:'Starfox vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:SSB Vs Disney Infinity Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:"Space" Themed Death Battles